koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Lu Lingqi
Lu Lingqi (onyomi: Ryō Reiki) is a fictional name for Lu Bu's historically unnamed daughter. Not much is known about her, but her father attempted to use her twice for a political marriage with Yuan Shu's son. Her carriage was considered but refused both times due to the warlord's loose trust in her father's integrity. Romance of the Three Kingdoms describes that it was additionally fueled by his loathing for Lu Bu's arrogance. Before her playable Dynasty Warriors appearance, Lu Bu's daughter is mentioned to be leaving in a carriage at Xia Pi during the fourth installment. It is never specified if she is Lu Lingqi or not. Role in Games Dynasty Warriors Lu Lingqi mainly appears in Lu Bu's historical route and participates in many of his campaigns, starting with the Battle of Xiapi. When Liu Bei and Cao Cao overrun her father's forces at Xia Pi, she regretfully follows his last wish to escape for her survival. In Guan Yinping's If Scenario, Lu Lingqi steals Red Hare from Liu Bei's forces, claiming that the horse is her father's legacy. Guan Yinping and her party drive her back. Dynasty Tactics She is a general under her father in Dynasty Tactics 2. Wanting to live up to her father's name and respecting her late mother's wishes, she's often eager to prove herself on the battlefield. She hopes to always stay beside Lu Bu and keep an eye on him. Her father however, cares very dearly for her, and would prefer it if she stayed out of warfare for her own safety. Romance of the Three Kingdoms Her Dynasty Tactics version appears once more in Romance of the Three Kingdoms XI. In this game, she is basically a maiden in the court who can be married off on whim to benefit her lord. Depending on the conditions the player has set in the game, she can also double as a war general. She's also a bonus character in Romance of the Three Kingdoms IX if there is a Dynasty Tactics 2 save file on the memory card. If the fictional option is used during later installments, she will often appear in her father's army as a war general. Character Information Personality Dynasty Warriors Lu Lingqi is a courageous woman who shares her father's love for battle. However, she fears being left alone due to a past traumatic experience. Voice Actors *Wendee Lee - Dynasty Tactics 2 (English) *Hiroko Ushida - Dynasty Warriors 8: Xtreme Legends (Japanese) *Akemi Satō - Dynasty Tactics 2 (Japanese) Quotes Gameplay Lu Lingqi is affiliated with the cross halberd in this appearance. When she is equipped with it, she can perform a unique attack exclusive to her. Upon performing her Musou techniques, she will automatically use the weapon in her attacks. :EX Attack 1: , , , : Unleashes a violent funnel of wind forward to blow away nearby opponents. :EX Attack 2: , , , , , , : Empowers Lu Lingqi with energy, enhancing her weapon's attack power for a few seconds. Also staggers surrounding enemies while boosting the defense of nearby allies. :Musou (天翔刃): : Leaps forward with her weapon seperated, and performs a cross-shaped slash. :Alternate Musou (零鋒覇): R1 + : Stabs the nearest enemy. If it connects, she will perform a chain of twirling criss-crossed slashes to him/her. :Aerial Musou (落暉旋): , : Hurls her weapon down into the crowd below, which remains spinning for a few seconds. :Awakening Musou: Weapons Dynasty Warriors 8 Lu Lingqi uses the cross halberd as her default weapon in this title. Gallery Lu Lingqi Collaboration Outfit (DW8XL DLC).png|Famitsu collaboration downloadable costume Lu lingqi.jpg|Dynasty Tactics 2 wallpaper Lulingqi-rotkxi.jpg|Romance of the Three Kingdoms XI portrait Lu Lingqi (ROTK12TH).jpg|Sangokushi 12 Taisenban portrait __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Other Characters